The Person Which Kuroko Love
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Ketika seorang Kagami berkata padanya, "Hei, Kuroko, just move on. He is not the only guy in this world." Dan Kuroko terlalu bingung untuk menjawabnya. [Warning: AkaKuro and KagaKuro Inside!] Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.


Ketika seorang Kagami berkata padanya, "Hei, Kuroko, just move on. He is not the only guy in this world." Dan Kuroko terlalu bingung untuk menjawabnya. [Warning: AkaKuro and KagaKuro Inside!] | Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.

The Person Which Kuroko Love

Lentera Jingga

Disclaimer : Akashi S., Kuroko T., Kagami T., Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the idea and the plot

Genre : Romance, Alternative Universe

Warn : BL, Gaje, typo(s), only ESA no EYD (ejaan sesuka author)

Rules : RnR, I warn you not to be siders. Don't like? Better you close this page.

I warn you before *smirk

"Aku kasihan pada Kurokochi-ssu. Kenapa Akashichi tidak bisa berbalik dan melihat Kurokochi, ya? Baka Akashichi!"

Kise Ryouta. Laki-laki berkepala kuning itu enak saja bicara seperti itu. Akashi mudah saja melemparinya gunting-gunting kesayangan kalau sampai kalimat itu terdengar olehnya. Tapi Kise memang sangat beruntung. Selain karena Akashi sedang jauh dari mereka, ia juga memiliki Aomine yang begitu mencintainya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

"Kise-kun, tolong berhenti mengolok Akashi-kun."

Wajah datar Kuroko mungkin bisa menutupi semuanya, termasuk perasaannya yang selalu sakit ketika Akashi mempermainkannya. Kuroko yang malang ini, menyukai pemuda absolut berkepala merah itu. Menambah poin ketidak beruntungan dalam listnya. Ia yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, ia yang sulit berbicara dengan orang lain dan tidak memiliki banyak teman, ia yang tidak pandai berekspresi ini.

Sementara Kagami yang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kise yang mengeluh, dan anggota kiseki no sedai lainnya yang minus Akashi, hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kuroko.

Kepala kagami tertunduk. Poni merah tua miliknya jatuh ke dahi, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih. Yang mungkin hanya Kuroko yang dapat mendengarnya karena lelaki itu tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Kuroko, just move on. He is not the only guy in this world."

Kuroko menoleh, merasa namanya disebut. "Ya, Kagami-kun?"

Sementara speaker man yang berada di dalam ruang siaran segera mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya. "Ya, pertandingan selanjutnya Seirin High School melawan Rakuzan High School akan berlangsung setelah istirahat 15 menit!"

Kuroko tidak mendengar kalimat Kagami dengan jelas, karena suara pengumuman itu. Ia hanya bisa menangkapnya sedikit seperti: "And maybe love me." Karena Kagami langsung menariknya menuju bench. Sebentar lagi pertandingan terakhir mereka pada piala musim dingin ini akan berlangsung. Mereka membutuhkan pemanasan untuk menghadapi Seirin.

Mengingat lawannya tidaklah mudah. Seorang Akashi menunggu dengan sejuta kemenangan dalam pelukannya.

Izuki memeluknya sekilas. "Jaa... Kuroko, ayo kita bersemangat!"

Ia menoleh kepada para pemain lain, dan terakhir kepada Kagami. Untuk mendengar sesuatu seperti kalimat semangat yang biasanya muncul dari pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh itu.

Kagami tersenyum. "Nah Kuroko, ayo kita menangkan taruhannya!"

Pemain inti hari ini: Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izaki, Kagami, dan minus dirinya–sudah berlari menuju lapangan. Tersisa dirinya yang tersesat menemukan kesadaran. Pikirannya masih berlari untuk mendapatkan sandaran untuknya sendiri. Taruhan dengan Kagami yang mana? Dan, apa yang harus ia lakukan karena berhadapan dengan Rakuzan?

"Akashi-kun... Aku harus bagaimana?"

###

"Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu."

Pemuda itu menarik senyumnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah sudut miring yang dikenali sebagai smirk. Kuroko tidak mungkin tahu, kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hee, Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kali ini kepalanya mendongak. Mendapati sepasang mata yang berbeda warna: heterochrome, merah scarlet dan emas. Semuanya telah berbeda sejak saat itu.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

Pemuda itu melangkah melewatinya, dan berhenti dalam jarak 3 langkah dibelakangnya. "Kalahkan aku di piala musim dingin nanti, ketika kau telah bersama dengan tim barumu." Ujarnya. "Kalahkan. Aku. Kau mengerti, kan, Tetsuya."

Y ang ia dapat sebagai balasan, bukanlah penerimaan namun juga bukan penolakan. Pemuda itu memberinya perintah, daripada membalas pertanyannya. Akashi mungkin tidak menolaknya, tapi laki-laki itu mempermainkannya.

Kuroko benci mengingat saat-saat itu. Lalu, apakah ini berarti, jawaban Akashi sejak dulu adalah ini? Kemenangan adalah nafas bagi kehidupan Akashi. Mustahil apabila laki-laki itu akan memberikan seluruh permainan semudah itu. Ia harus berjuang, lebih keras.

Tapi Kuroko juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi. Karena dia selalu menang, maka dia selalu benar. Kuroko seharusnya tahu hal itu. Dan sekarang, mustahil sekali bagi dirinya untuk mempertahankan atau bahkan memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Akashi lagi.

Bulir-demi bulir air mata tak pernah berhenti menghiasi pipinya. Kekalahan ini berarti segalanya bagi Kuroko.

Izuki menyentuh pundaknya, memberi semangat. "Berhenti menangis, Kuroko."

Sejak tadi itulah yang diinginkannya. Tapi air matanya tak ingin berhenti, perasaannya terlalu sesak. Dan ini membuat Kagami jengah. Nomor dua tak juga berhenti menggonggong.

"Kuroko, kau butuh udara segar."

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang terkulai lemah. Ingin sekali ia menyadarkan pemuda berambut baby blue ini, kalau pertandingan ini bukanlah satu-satunya. Kekalahan ini bukanlah segalanya. Kemenangan masih menunggu di depan. Andai saja Kagami tahu.

"Akashi itu bodoh. Ia tidak melihat cinta yang begitu besar ini menunggu untuk tangannya. Sombong sekali, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa dirinya beruntung memiliki cinta itu?"

–dan Kagami memang tahu.

"Akashi bukan pemuda yang baik untukmu. Seorang bayangan harus selalu mendapatkan cahayanya. Dan Akashi, bukanlah cahayamu. Kuroko, ini bukanlah akhir. Tapi bisa kau jadikan awal. Seperti meraih cahayamu sendiri, dan mencintaiku."

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menoleh, menatap sang cahaya dengan pandangan lebar. Jadi telinganya berfungsi dengan baik sejak tadi. Bahwa ia tidak salah dengar: Kagami mengatakan sesuatu seperti "and love me."

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, dan tertawa pelan. "Mungkin ini nasehat aneh, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi." Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Kuroko, berjalan beberapa langkah dan lalu berhenti. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai baby blue yang lembut. "Maaf karena membebanimu."

Tangis Kuroko belum sepenuhnya berhenti. Ia telah berhenti terisak, namun air matanya masih terus mengalir. Manik baby blue miliknya memang terpaku pada sosok Kagami yang telah meninggalkannya. Menatap punggung besar yang pernah menyemangatinya.

Anging bertiup untuk menerbangkan rambutnya ke segala arah. Menguarkan wangi vanilla dari tubuhnya. Sejenak, perasaannya menjadi ringan. Perlakuan tadi itu sedikit menghiburnya.

Lalu... Inikah awal yang diinginkannya? Inikah jawaban yang diinginkan Kagami?

"Tetsuya?"

Nyatanya, seorang pemuda dari arah sebaliknya mengikuti insting untuk membawanya kemari. Bau vanilla itu menunjukkannya pada Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah scarlet yang memiliki manik heterochrome. Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu berbalik untuk menangkap seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan matanya. Sekali lagi meyakinkan perasaannya.

_I do believe he is not the only guy in this world, Kagami-kun._

"Maaf."

Senyum miring pada wajah Akashi mengembang. Semudah ia menangkap Kuroko Tetsuya dalam pandangannya. "Hee, Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu?"

Meski begitu, jawabannya mungkin tidak akan sesuai harapannya. Tapi, jauh dari kesadaran hatinya, seseorang yang telah membuatnya merasa lengkap ini,

_But he is the only guy who won my heart._

"Tidak ada, Akashi-kun."

–sayangnya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

OWARI

UAPAAAA? Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu berbahasa inggris?! Oke sip Yuki ngaco banget. Ya tapi mau begimana lagi? Terkadang feel juga menghancurkan karakter asli... /digunting/

Minna-san suka ? Mind to review please


End file.
